


Partners for crime

by Yeontann



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bts mafia, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Gun Violence, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Childhood Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is a Dork, Jeon Jungkook is Underage, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook is a crackhead, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Knife Violence, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Seokjin, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Police Officer Kim Namjoon, Police Officer Park Jimin (BTS), Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Substance Abuse, There is a lot of tags, Warnings May Change, What am I doing, extreme violence, holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeontann/pseuds/Yeontann
Summary: After Jungkook gets in shit for throwing a party and absolutely destroying the house when his parents went out on a date one day, his parents get fed up and go on vacation for a week, leaving the 17 year old to be watched over by Park Jimin. He doesn’t hate Park, Nor does he take a liking to him (at all), but that changes much more quickly than he’d like when he comes home to Jimin packing his stuff with a dim expression on his face.But with bad comes good, right?That’s what he thought, Until he meets his childhood best friend’s older brother; Kim Seokjin. The most well known drug dealer in seoul.





	1. We've gone way too fast for way too long

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is kinda just the intro ig??? idk but my chapters are usually 2k words hehe

“I can’t fucking believe you.” The two-toned haired boy crossed his arms and scoffed like the spoiled child he is. He turned around abruptly and was about to storm off to his room again, but he was stopped my his mother’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Jungkook.. listen uh. You’re kind of a lot to handle.. you destroyed our house and that wasn’t very um.. yeah. We need a break. From everything. It’s just a week son.” His father spoke up first, massaging his fingers into his temples with a very annoyed groan that Jungkook didn’t catch onto since he was so used to it by now.

“So? Maybe i’m the one who needs a break from you. I don’t need a fuckin... baby watcher-”

“ _Babysitter_ ”

“I don’t give a shit.” He mimicked the older man’s annoyed tone and turned around again, not stopping despite the petite woman grabbing for him again. As soon as he slammed the door shut; ignoring the books that toppled off his shelf, The gray haired man raised his voice again.

 

“Park Jimin will be watching you.”

 

That got him out of his room.

 

With a wham so hard it could’ve easily broken an arm if that had been the purpose, he whipped open the door and glared at his father, then his mother, in pure disbelief.

 

“You’re getting a _police_ _officer_ to babywatch me?!”

“Babysi-“

“I don’t fucking care! What do you think i’m gonna do, rob a fuckin bank and then use that money to do human trafficking?! This is absurd. No, it’s fucking stupid and I won’t tolerate it. Find someone else.” He growled, voice dripping with nothing short of absolute and upmost rage and almost even a small twinge of embarrassment. “He’s like.. two years older than me. ain’t that fuckin.. _weird_ or something?”

“ Three, and I mean no not rea-“

“Shut up. Just... shut up. i’m just gonna rot in my room. Bye. It’s my birthday soon and you guys won’t even be here to celebrate it.” Jungkook sneered as he slammed his door shut again.

 

 

Jungkook woke up bleary-eyed the next morning, his lower half on his bed with his cheek smushed almost cruelly against the hardwood floor while his arms were somehow miraculously still on the bed. It took him a hot minute to realize that he was, in fact, on the floor and when he finally recognized the uncomfortable chill of the ground he squirmed and thrashed ferociously merely out of shock that he even fell asleep in the first place. After a loud thump and an equally as loud frustrated sigh, he pulled himself to sit up with his head against the bed.

”Man, what the hell?! I was supposed to be edgy and stay up all night and listen to Linkin Park and shit. Fuckin gay.” He grumbled under his breath while he plucked himself off the wood and onto his messy white sheets that he’d grown to hate. “Communists.” He muttered to the white sheets with a threatening glare and stood up only to continue frowning at them from over his shoulder. “Only communists use white sheets.” 

 

“I beg to differ.” 

 

The strangled cry that left the boy’s throat sounded something of an opossum screech and the sound of an angry horomonal rabbit as he fell back against those stupid communist sheets he despised so much. His doe eyes that had only been presented in a scowl widened to their full potential for the first time in two years.

“Holy shit this dude is taller than I remember.”

 

”You said that aloud.”

 

”Shit.”

 

”You’re still as foolish as you always were.” Jimin chuckled with a small head shake as he set down (dropped) a duffle bag onto the floor that the blonde-brown haired boy had his face pressed up against minutes ago. Jungkook eyed it cautiously, Despite not having a reason whatsoever to be weary of it in the first place.

 

”Hi.” Jungkook chirped, voice hushed and forced as he looked at the man towering above him. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Jimin’s rank in the social ladder, being well known on social media _and_ being one of the the best K-9 unit trainers in Seoul _and_ having much more authority over the kid than he did over his own body that made him feel scared shitless of this man, yet some of that quickly dissolved when the seventeen year old stood up. 

 

“Hey Jungkook. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” The younger just nodded abruptly in response, still recovering from waking up on the floor.

“How ‘bout we go out somewhere to eat? Anywhere you like, my treat.” Jimin grinned and his eyes scrunched up. Jungkook immediately noticed that his “Lucky Crooked Tooth” had been fixed, and was no longer a crooked tooth. With a small huff of disappointment, Jungkook nodded and trudged sulkily towards the shower. 

“Gonna feashen up first.”

”alrighty, be quick.” Jungkook shrugged and lazily dragged himself to the bathroom once again


	2. And we were never supposed to make it half this far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally gets to know Park Jimin, but he still doesn’t like him. But in return, He hates him less.

 

”“So you’re telling me I woke up at 11:57?!” 

“Yes, Jungkook.”

”Damn. That’s gay.” He grumbled as he took another bite of his Big Mac and stared down at his fries that seemed more interesting than Jimin’s face.

 

Jimin was annoyed out of his mind that he wouldn’t look him in the eye, But continued on notheless. “Why do you use gay as a slur?” he asked, nothing short of curiosity as he rather daintily ate a fry as if it were asparagus. When the other just shrugged, he mildly rolled his eyes before leaning back into the booth seat. 

 

“Why are you still in Uniform?” 

 

“Well, There was some kind of gang activity not too long ago, so I had to go as backup-“ He paused a moment to swallow. “Since our department is small and most of our officers were already doing shit, and I _was_  going to change, but I’m supposed to patrol soon anyways so I didn’t bother.” Jimin let out a small snort at the look on Jungkook’s face. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. There was a gun fight when we arrived and one person was wounded pretty badly but luckily it was nearly over when we got there. Stupid. I was totally ready for some action.. But then again, could’ve been The Street Tiger’s men too.”

 

”The street tiger?” Jungkook spoke up for the first time in a few minutes, Much more interested now that there was a name. 

 

“Yeah? Kim Seokjin? Do you not know him?” At this, Jungkook shook his head softly again, his eyes widened once again. “Jungkook! He’s _the_  go-to drug dealer. People used to say he was raised by Satan himself, hence why only the most fearless dealed with him. Look,” The officer said almost excitedly as he pulled out his phone, Some part of him happy that he could talk about this with someone else without them getting uncomfortable. At first the raven-haired man was afraid Jungkook would tell him to stop talking, but the glimmer in the boy’s eye said otherwise. He handed the younger his phone so he could read one of the many texts Jimin saved from a book he enjoyed.

 

 

 

PROWLER.                      by: anonymous 

introduction.

* * *

 

It’s not my fault.

 

the innocence that had once been bright on his features had been quickly replaced with the canines of a beast.

 

It’s not my fault.

 

Though he had absolutely no wrongdoings labeled to his name mere moments ago, that was quickly alternated as he crouched against the weathered away stone beneath his fingertips.

 

Scared; mortified even, the child hesitantly tore his gaze from his gnawed on nails to stare at the creature that had carefully picked his life to nothing but shame.

 

“I did nothing wrong.” he finally voiced after reciting it in his little head for at least ten minutes. He cowered immediately though, waiting for that sharp sting of an angry hand to the side of his face to force him to be more obedient.

 

It never came.

 

The boy subdued his fears to look up at the man again; more curiosity than fear, large brown orbs wide with a strange, scared twinkle that no person should see in a child’s eye.

 

“I know, But doesn’t that make it all the more fun?” The man in the pinstripe suit let out an ugly cackle. “Kim Seokjin, sorry to say, but..” He didn’t say anything really, just smiled and turned away. When he had finally turned his back that’s when Seokjin finally mustered up the strength to lift a hand to his mouth; Only to feel a sharp sting of pain on his lip, and to see an ugly red when he pulled it away again.

 

Wasn’t I playing with ladybirds and chickadees just moments ago?

 

sixteen years ago his innocence was plucked from him like a grape on a vine to make only the highest quality wine.

 

ten years ago, he was left home when he told his mother the truth, and she abandoned him with nothing more than the food left in the cupboards.

 

five years ago he was placed under no other than Lucifer, yet he refused to do anything that could cause harm to innocent people.

 

though, that changed rather quickly

 

three years ago, he changed his identity. the way he talked, the way he walked, and cut his hair short. he even attempted to file down those rather annoying fangs of his, but to no avail.

 

Three years ago he became nothing more than Jin. No last name, No gender giveaways, just Jin. The street tiger. In other words; the biggest drug dealer in seoul. With expensive cars, extreme street smarts, guns in holsters, and his bull terrier, rottweiler and dobermann flanking him at all times, he was truly the most feared man in all of south korea.

 

after all, who would want to deal with the devil?

 

 

 

 “Holy shit.” Jungkook laughed with an amused smile, something he rarely ever showed.

“Yeah. Apparently his fangs are abnormally long. We sent one of our men there undercover, and we got his fuckin hand.. Chopped off an everything, taxidermed to have the middle finger sticking up and he had a note in disgustingly neat writing that said ‘Try again.’ Pinned under his wedding ring. And the stupid ass that our Deputy Chief was, he demanded we sent a female and she’s never come back. It’s been two years. What I just showed you is two years old. Thankfully he was removed from his position after she was missing for 6 months without contacting us at all whatsoever, And now we have Kim Namjoon as our Deputy Chief.” He mumbled almost inaudibly as he munched on his last fry and swung his feet. With a hum of acknowledgement and _maybe_  interest, Jungkook eyed down Jimin’s burger. 

 

“You gonna eat that?”

“I probably shouldn’t, When we go back to your house i’m gonna eat something healthier. Should we go grocery shopping tomorrow?” Jimin looked up to see the teenager with half of his burger already done, nodding again. With a small smile he stood up and moved to put his items in the garbage, Along with Jungkook’s trash.

 

 

 

 

“Fuckin HOMOSEXUALS!”

 

”Jungkook!”

 

” _Ow!”_

 

”Stop using gay as a slur.”

 

”But I said homosexu- _OW!!_ ”

 

”I said what I said.”

 

Jungkook gave Jimin cut-eye before turning back to his game of naruto with a frustrated sigh. Jimin just crossed his arms as he leaned against the arm of the couch, a dopey smirk on his face. “You should stop using Homosexual.. Gay.. whatever, as a slur. You might offend a gay.” 

 

“And which gay am I offending?” he glowered as the other player used their awakening. 

 

“Me?”

 

Jungkook’s sturdy grip on the remote stuttered and he dropped it, allowing the other player to kick his ass for a few seconds. “You’re a gay?”

 

”I’m _gay_  not _a gay_.” Jimin corrected with a scoff and another flick to the back of his head. 

 

“What’s the difference?” He grumbled, not really paying attention to the game anymore. 

 

“Gay isnt a noun, Jungkook. Geez what are you learning in school? I mean you didn’t even go _today_ -“

 

”Because I fought with my parents and stayed up late because of it.” 

 

Jimin didn’t respond and moved nearly _gracefully_ to the kitchen, and if Jungkook hadn’t felt the air around him shift, he wouldn’t have realized he even left. “Spaghetti’s ready kook. I’ll be home around 11:00, ‘kay? Don’t stay up, Try and sleep at least a little. Oh and here-“ He stopped talking as he set a black matte box down in Jungkook’s lap. “I noticed yours was broken. Cya later- or tomorrow. Whatever.” He snickered and left the house without letting the latter bid his goodbyes. 

 

Jungkook stared at the box for a moment. _What if it’s a trick? Why is it so heavy? Maybe it’s a dildo? But I don’t have a dildo. Maybe my mom does and he assumed it was mine? I mean if he’s a police officer I wouldn’t expect him to be so stupid._

 

After going over the possibilities at least 10 times in his head, he finally moved to grasp the box inside his hold. He lifted the corner cautiously and peered inside and nearly immediately shut it. “No fucking way.” Jungkook felt a strange pang that he could only describe as warmth as he opened the box again. 

 

Inside rest an iPhone xs in all its glory, along with a pair of airpods and a small, neatly written note by Jimin himself. The small prick of warmth soon spread through his chest and he had to clench his clothing in his hand over his heart and rock back and forth while he read the note with random ass smiley faces at the end of sentences as he resisted the urge to roll around on the floor. Before he could feel it himself, tears splattered against his wrist and he had to put the note back into the box to protect his precious smiley faces.

 

His parents have never once given him hand written things in his life. 

 

 

 

He startled awake when the door door was slammed open with an obnoxiously loud _kadunk_  and the sleepy figure jolted up in his bed. “Jimin?” he called out tiredly before snapping his jaw shut. There was a possibility that it could be an armed robbery and _oh god_ this wasn’t how Jungkook wanted to die.

 

He knew he was being reckless, but he was curious. He crept down the hall, completely silent and avoiding all the squeaky spots on the floor he learned to recognize during his late-night escapades. He froze completely still, foot hovering just centimetres above the floors  when he heard another thump and a low groan from a voice he’s never heard before. Cautiously, the teenager set his foot down and continued to creep until he could peer over the banister. 

 

It was just Jimin.

 

Jimin _straddling_ some blonde dude.

 

From his position the man looked pretty well built, and for Jungkook to say he was jealous of his muscle was an understatement. 

 

His annoyance only built up more when his eyes adjusted to the dark setting, and he could recognize Jimin’s black hair draped above him, and their faces awfully close. There was a quiet snicker that didn’t last long at all before he could make out the quiet “Namjoon ssi.”

 

Was that a kink Jimin had?

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, nothing but annoyed that Jimin was bringing guys- not just any guys, but the _Deputy Chief_ to get laid, and he has only been here for a day. Deeming himself safe and pushed himself up to slink back to his room, but _stupid_ him forgot to be quiet and he stepped on a loose floorboard and _shit._

 

“Jungkook? I thought I told you to sleep.”


	3. And I lived so much life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook ain’t so slick..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this chapter is so short and rushed, I’ll try better next time. I promise it’ll get better when shit actually hits the fan. I just get really anxious when I have stories in the drafts for a long time, I’m not really sure why.

Jungkook jumped at least three feet in the air when Jimin called him out, an expression so shocked he looked like he just saw bloody murder. “Holy SHIT Jimin.” The other voice squabbled as if his chest was being compressed in the muddle of his sentence, which Jungkook wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what really happened. 

 

Jungkook still struggled to get a grip, and jumped another three feet in the air when a hand clamped on his shoulder. “Shit!” He gasped and turned around abruptly, sighing in relief when it was only Jimin.

 

”Seriously, Go to sleep. I have to take care of Namjoon. We gotta go to the store tomorrow.”  Jimin purred. He fuckin purred.

 

 

This was going to be a long week.

 

 

Jungkook woke up the next morning feeling quite energized, something he’s never felt in his seventeen years of living. Maybe it was because of the fact that his birthday was in two days, or maybe it was the new phone, perhaps it was the faint scent of food, but he liked to assume it was because he was away from his parents. 

 

He skipped down the stairs into the open-plan kitchen after taking a cold shower, where Jimin was sipping a coffee and reading the morning newspaper. 

 

Typical police officer.

 

He opened the cupboard to grab a bowl for cereal, but was interrupted as he heard the quiet scuffle of shifting clothing, and suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

 

”I made breakfast,” Jimin hummed and pointed to the plates instead. “Grab a big one, There’s plenty.” Jungkook obliged and grasped one of the larger red and black plates.

 

Jimin had not lied when he said there was a lot. Jungkook’s mind could barely comprehend what was actually happening before he was piling waffles, sausages, bacon, and eggs onto his plate. When he sat down, Jimin gave him a disapproving look and he glared back. 

 

“What?” He prodded, quirking an eyebrow at the older. Jimin just shook his head and stood up.

 

As Jungkook finished his first waffle, Jimin has come back with a smaller plate of Kiwis, Strawberries, and was that pineapple? Jungkook has never eaten that before. The younger’s face fell into a slight frown as Jimin pushed the plate of fruits beside his plate of whatever-the-fuck. 

 

“You need to balance out your diet, babe.” Jimin sighed as he grasped his coffee cup again, completely disregarding the fact that Jungkook literally began choking on his food

 

”I-Im sorry. Hold on.” Jungkook spluttered as he hit his chest with his fist a few times. “Did you just call me babe? Dude that's literally illegal. Pedophilic, I tell you. Should I get you fir-“ He was cut off as Jimin started laughing his ass off like he was just told the joke of the century, and the younger frowned. What was so funny?

 

”First of all, guk..” He wheezed under his breath as he attempted to even it out. “It’s Pedophilia. Second,” He paused for another breath. “It's not illegal. Now if we were to engage in sexual activity that would be illegal, But you’re turning 18 in two days, so by the time we’re in court, It’ll be legal. Third.. I call lots of people babe, but I’d laugh if you told me you’re straight.”

 

”I’m straight.”

 

Jimin howled with laughter, not even stuttering when he fell off his chair. 

 

“Stop laughing! I like.. ass.. and stuff.” Jungkook muttered.

 

Jimin laughed harder.

 

”S-sorry but.. sweetheart- you know men have asses too?”

 

”Shut up!”

 

 

 

 

”GUK!” Jimin legitimately yelled across the store. Jungkook rolled his eyes and ignored him, only to be tackled a moment later by the older. 

 

“Yknow, Sometimes I wonder who the younger one really is-“

 

”guk! Look at this!”

 

Somehow, Jimin had managed to convince Jungkook to come to an exotic pet store, and even though Jungkook wouldn’t admit it, he was having one hell of a blast. He allowed Jimin to drag him across the store and into a dark section with sound-absorbing walls, and he figured this is where the nocturnal animals were kept. The older continued dragging him right into the far corner, where a tall cage and pouches were set. 

 

“I don’t-“ 

 

“Put your hand in.”

 

”Am I allowed-?”

 

”Yes gukkie, do it.”

 

Jungkook complied, still confused. “Jimin, I don’t think there’s anything-“ He was cut off as a small, squirrel-like creature jumped onto his hand and he nearly dropped it. 

 

“Jimin. Jimin oh my god, Jimin what the fuck is that, Jimin. Jimin? Jimin help, Jimin. Fuck Jimin oh my GOD fucking damn it Jimin. Jimin if you don’t get this little fucker off my hand right now, Jimin, Im going to kick you in the throat and-“

 

”It’s a fucking sugar glider, dude.”

 

”A what?”

 

”A sugar glider! It’s a marsupial. It’s related to the kangaroo, actually-“

 

”Sorry, but how the hell is this bushy-tailed rat related to a kangaroo?”

 

Jimin smacked him on the shoulder. Jungkook figures he definitely deserved that.

 

 

A small bell sounded as someone entered the shop, and the so-called “Sugar glider” squabbled and crawled off his palm. A lean figure walked straight into the section they were standing in, and Jungkook paid no mind until Jimin let out a choked out gasp and pulled on the back of his jacket. Jungkook naturally ignored it as he closed the cage. 

 

“Jungkook-“ Jimin hissed under his breath, and he hummed, disregarding the panic in his voice.

 

”They’re cute, aren’t they?” A new, smooth sounding voice spoke up from the side. Jungkook turned to face the individual, Nodding with a small smile as Jimin tried to hide behind him.

 

”They are. Kinda weird at first, but hella cute.” he laughed. Not a loud cackle, but the nervous laugh you make when a random man, quite like this one, asks you a random question.

 

”Do you plan on getting one?”

 

”Nah, They’re cute and all, but they seem much too delicate for me.” The other man smiled and nodded slowly, a small smirk forming on his face.

 

“Quite responsible of you. I’m glad you think about another animal’s life.”

 

Jungkook couldn’t help but notice how sharp this man’s canine fangs were, and his jaw floored itself.

 

“Dude! Your teeth are fuckin’ rad, man.” The latter’s hand immediately raised up to his mouth in a heartbeat and Jungkook frowned. “Why hide them? They’re hella cool. Lemme see.” All shame flew out the window as the other opened his mouth, wide, and Jungkook could see how all four of his canines seemed awfully sharp. “Yooo..” he dragged as he continued looking at them.

 

”Thank you.” The other bowed lightly, and Jungkook just grinned. “I only have bunny teeth, but yours are some next level badass. I love it.” He pat the man wearing a suit on the shoulder as they both smiled.

 

He extended his hand, still smiling. “I'm Jungkook. Nice to meet you...?”

 

”Jin.” He smirked as he shook the clueless boy’s hand

 

Jungkook froze when he suddenly remembered the name and everything behind it. “Just Jin?” he asked to make sure.

 

”Just Jin.” he answered quietly as he ran his finger along Jungkook’s palm. Jungkook just shrugged in return. There’s no way in hell this was THE Jin.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jin.” he said softly, but felt rather confused when Jin handed him his phone. 

 

“May I have your phone number? I’d love someone who I can talk about sugar gliders to.”

 

Jungkook nodded as he typed in his number wordlessly, taking note of the fact that this was indeed an iphone, but he couldn’t quite figure out the model. He handed the device back to the older individual, ignoring to the best of his ability his lingering hand. “You have very masculine hands, Jungkook-ah.” he muttered as he flipped the youngers wrist and traced a vein with two fingers. “I’m sure any woman would crumble to their feet for you.”

Confused as he was, Jungkook muttered a quiet thank you and Jin just smiled.

 

He was quick to bid a goodbye as soon as he got a phone call, and Jungkook stood, shocked and incredibly confused.

 

 

 

 

”So what exactly were you doing with Namjoon?”

 

 “What do you mean?”

 

”Don’t play dumb, hyung.”

 

”If you’re assuming we had sex, you’re wrong.” Jimin huffed as he pulled a soft, red sweatshirt off the rack. “How about this? You literally don’t wear anything but black.”

 

”And i’d like to keep it that way.”

 

“You’re so lame, and for what?” Jimin grumbled as he scanned his eyes across the rack once again, and gasped when he came across a turtleneck. “Jungkook!”

 

”I’m literally rigt here.”

 

”Would you wear something new?”

 

”No.”

 

”Great!” Jimin chirped as he removed the shirt from the rack and nearly ran into the acessories section. There he grabbed some kind of necklace and more chains, and jungkook barely had the time to register the thought to even ask him what was going on before he was suddenly out of the store and in some suit-fitting place within the next moment.

 

 

”I’m going to make you the hottest man to walk the earth, Jeon Jungkook.”

**Author's Note:**

> aksjjsskddjsk this is bound to get messy.


End file.
